The present invention generally relates to methods and apparatuses for producing an enhanced ionized cloud of bactericidal molecules.
Photo-catalytic cells may be employed to produce bactericidal molecules—such as cluster ions—in airflow passing through the cells. The cells may be positioned to ionize air that may then be directed into a target environment, such as an enclosed space or room. Emerging molecules from the cells may have a bactericidal effect on various bacteria, molds or viruses which may be airborne in the room or may be on surfaces of walls or objects in the room.
Typically, such cells may be constructed with a target including or coated with a photo-catalytic coating and surrounding a broad spectrum ultra-violet (“UV”) emitter. This combination can produce an ionized cloud of bactericidal molecules. The target may be coated with titanium dioxide as well as other elements. As air passes through or onto the target, UV energy striking the titanium dioxide may result in a catalytic reaction that may produce the desired cloud of bactericidal molecules within the airflow. These molecules—upon contact with any bacteria, mold, or virus—may kill them.
Effectiveness of a photo-catalytic cell may be dependent on the concentration of the bactericidal molecules. Furthermore, it may be desirable to have higher concentrations of cluster ions as compared to oxidizers. Consequently, it may be desirable for improved photo-catalytic cell designs to improve the efficiency of cluster ion generation.